return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
CD-i Link
Moveset Neutral B - My Stuff Hold down B and Link will rumage through his bag. The longer you rumage, the rarer the item you take out will be when you let go of B. You can't use this move if you're already holding an item.You are vunerable while rumaging though, So be careful. Side B - Ball Throw The longer you charge the attack, the farther the ball will go. Fireballs will temporarily set the opponent on fire, which will make their heath drain for a short time. Ice balls will temporarily freeze the opponent. Either ball could come out at any time. The further and longer the ball flies, the longer the efffect of the ball will last. Up B - Wind Cutter If he's standing on the ground, he'll just fire it forward. If he's in the air, he'll jolt upward and then fire it toward the ground. It can bounce off walls and will break a shield in one hit. Down B - Water of Life Pressing down B makes Link throw his empty jug. Touching the broken bits of the jug will cause damage. Only one jug on screen at a time, so if you use the attack again, the old jug bits will dissapear. If you hold down B, Link drink some Water of Life, which will restore up to 75% heath. You only have one Water of Life per stock, so useit wisely. Final Smash - The Book of Koridai Link uses his bag to make appeared The Book of Koridai. Pressing B will make chains emerge from the Book. Any opponent caught in a chain is sent inside the book. Since the Pit BURNS! opponents will take damage while inside the book. Side B will make Link throw the book forward. If it hits someone, they will be sent inside the book. Up B is the same as Neutral B, except that the chains are shot up instead of forward. Down B will make Link set the book on the ground. While the book is open on the ground, the chains will stay out and opponents will be sucked towards it. You can throw the book over the edge for a quick KO, but then you lose the book and the smash will end early. If the book is left on the ground for to long, it may let the opponents go. If the book changes colors, it will soon explode and cause an instant KO to any opponent that's still inside it. Discard it when this happens, or you could take damage from the explosion as well. Character Description According to Chewiki , Link is a civilian of Hyrule, who in times of crisis works as the Hero. He usually hangs out at the castle, hearing bouts about what makes true warriors by the King himself. Link thinks many things are boring, and according to the Scripture of Utter Bullshit, is the only person who can defeat Ganon. (Many times this prophecy has been proven false. The King, Mario, and Zelda along with many others have defeated Ganon.) Link is the current standing Hero of Hyrule. He was preceded by himself and will be succeeded by himself. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec Snake: Colonel, is that Link? Colonel: Yes, Snake, it's CD-I Link. Snake: Hmm... I will grab my stuff from my bag. Colonel: Gee, Snake... it sure is boring around here. Snake: What are you talking about, Colonel? Colonel: Nothing..Kick his ass. Snake: Got it! KOs KO 1: Fuck! KO 2: Ouch! Star KO: Huuuuh!! Huuuuh!! Huuu!!! Screen KO: Oh! Taunts Down: Gee... It sure is boring around here. Side: How about a kiss? Up: Great! Victories Option 1: You are no match for me. Option 2: I guess that for the kiss, huh? Option 3: I won! Option 4 (Against The King):The King is no match for me. or King, You suck! Lose: Gee. Trivias *Link is part Saiyan, or part Aryan. Same thing. *Has been reincarnated multiple times, and is rumored to be the next Dalai Lama. *Link plays Young Cosette in the musical "Les CD-i". *According to Screwattack, Link's sword is enough for him after all, because his sword was added to their Armory. *King Harkinian often asks Link to scrub all the floors in Hyrule, or else he is taken away to the pit. However, Link enjoys this because the pit is apparently filled with lotsa spaghetti. *on PBG's Link The Faces of Evil Review He Mistakes Link: The Faces of Evil with Lanic: Professor Leba Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:CD-I Zelda Category:Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:CD-I Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hylian Category:Teenager Category:Hero Category:Sword Wielder Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets